The One When Joey Finds Love
by Empv
Summary: After another harsh break up,Joey stumbled across in a pizzeria where he meets a young lady named Kai that he would care for the rest of his life.
1. Chapter 1:Is Everything Okay?

It was the middle of the night after a rainy day at the Hawaiian Pizzeria. Kai the worker manager was busy selling pizzas and watching customers go in and out of the pizzeria. It was almost close to the closing time.

The pizzeria was half empty. It was time to prepare for closing. While washing dishes in the kitchen, Kai heard the front door open and swingshut. She quickly made it to the counter to see who it was. It was a man sitting in his seat looking tired out. Kai became concerned, "Hello sir is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine...", he responded.

That left Kai silent. The way he responded to her wasn't so great,

"How about I'll make you something so you could tell me what happened?",Kai softly said.

The man looked up at her. To him, she was very beautiful. He took her suggestion and decided to order something,

"How about I'll have a cheese pizza slice.",said the man.

Kai nodded and walked towards the kitchen to make the man a slice of cheese pizza.

A Few Minutes Later~

Kai was finished making the pizza for him and brought it to the counter on a plate so he could eat.

Kai asked, "Who are you? Is everything okay?"

The man looked up. His sorrowful expression turned into a goofy smile in its awkwardness.

"Oh I'm sorry that I didn't introduce myself, my name is Joey.", answered Joey quickly.

"I'm Kai, that means "sea" in Hawaiian.",explained Kai.

"Really your Hawaiian?",guessed Joey curiously.

"Yup,I'm also Indian and Puerto Rican."stated Kai.

"Interesting well. I'm Italian.",said Joey.

Kai's eyes widened,.she came from a mixed family. Her father is Hawaiian while her mother is a mix between Puerto Rican and Indian.Growing up in a mixed family felt normal to her.

"Really that's nice."commented Kai.

"Yeah...well, maybe.. I have seven sisters so growing up my house was pretty crazy.",laughed Joey.

That made Kai giggle.

"I guess you feel better. Your mood changed.",said Kai.

"Oh no,no I will tell you what happened.",said Joey.

"Okay I'm now listening.",said Kai.

"I went through another bad breakup. That's why this one was a harasser more than I could have imagined. It almost broke me. I was not feeling correct and that's what ended me up here."expanded Joey.

"Oh, I'm so sorry.",said Kai.

She felt badly for him. Kai reached over to give Joey a hug. Joey's eyes were closed when he hugged her. He felt the comfort in her arms after she was finished hugging.

"Its alright. It wasn't my first break up, you know.",said Joey.

"I see. Well, you can come visit me anytime, you know, I'm going to school online at night to become a therapist.",said Kai.

"Alright, thanks for the offer. I'm not sure I ever heard of that but I'll think about it.",said Joey.

Kai looked over to her side seeing it's almost closing time.

"Well you better get going, I'm closing for tonight.",said Kai.

"Oh ,okay ,I see.",said Joey as he waved Kai goodbye..

Kai waved goodbye back. She closed her pizzeria while closing up she couldn't stop thinking of Joey and hopes one day to see him again.


	2. Chapter 2:I Met A Girl

Meanwhile~

In a large apartment building, lived Chandler Bing. He was currently sitting on the chair with his feet up trying to flip through the tv to see what good shows were on to watch. Chandler almost felt like giving up because there was nothing good on expect for cringy comedy shows or boring news stories.

"Only Joey could enjoy those things...", murmured Chandler to himself as he munched on some popcorn that he had made for himself.

He continued to flip through the channels his eyes blinked twice. He did not realize that Joey had just entered the room.

"Seriously Chandler, you're watching tv without me!?",shouted Joey in shock.

Chandler's ears pricked up as soon as he heard Joey's voice. He turned off the tv and turned around to look at Joey.

"Why? We can't always watch tv together.",said Chandler,"Plus why are you home so early?

Joey sighed sadly, "My girlfriend, who I've been seeing, broke up with me. So, I got drunk at a bar and I ended up at a pizzeria.",explained Joey.

"Oh my gosh! Man, I'm so sorry! Who is this girl? Could I hunt her down?",asked Chandler angrily.

The thought that somebody would hurt Joey in a really bad way bothered Chandler.

Joey liked the fact that Chandler cared about him. His sadness started to fade away into a smile of happiness.

"Well, besides the sadness, I met a girl at that pizzeria.",shared Joey.

Chandler's brave determined angry face turned to shock!

"Why didn't you say so ? You have to tell me all about it.",said Chandler.

This made Joey laugh as the two of them sat at the kitchen counter to talk.


	3. Chapter 3:Ask Her Out

When Chandler and Joey moved to the kitchen counter. Joey sat at the table while Chandler decided to make dinner while Joey sat and watched.

"So this girl who owned the pizzeria, she saw me and decided to get to know me ! She offered me pizza.",explained Joey.

Chandler turned to Joey as he was currently putting something in the oven.

"She offer pizza well she sounds like your type of girl I mean you always like food including pizza." Said Chandler as he sets a timer for the food that he had put in the oven so he could pay attention to Joey he could see on Joey's face that he's little joke made

"Well you're right about that." Responded Joey as he laughed again making Chandler smile "Why don't you ask her out?" Suggested Chandler that almost made Joey silent and it also made Chandler realize that his best friend had just gotten out of a relationship and might be still a little sad

"I'm sorry Joey that I said that." Said Chandler

"Hey it's okay." Says Joey as he puts his hand on Chandler's elbow letting out a smile so big to make Chandler smile back at him until the both of them heard the timer ding

"Oh foods ready." He shouted as he quickly scramble to open the oven with Joey looking continuing to smile to see what Chandler had in the oven.


	4. Chapter 4:Hey!

The Next Day~

Back at Hawaiian Pizzeria, Kai, the worker manager, was at the front counter wiping it with a wet washcloth. She was so busy washing it, she didn't even look on who was coming in. Kai looked up when she heard the front door opening and shutting. She turned to her attention to the person who came in her pizzeria.

"Hey.",said the familiar male voice to her.

After hearing that voice, when Kai looked up, it was Joey, and it seemed like he is feeling a lot better now than yesterday.

"Hey Joey, how are you?",asked Kai.

"I'm good how are you?",asked Joey.

"I'm good. Is there anything I could get for you?"Asked Kai

"Nothing I just want to ask you something." Said Joey

"Alright then what is it?" ,asked Kai

"I was going to ask you.. do you wanna maybe hang out for some time?",asked Joey.

Kai paused, then looked over at the time on her clock on the wall then, turned back to look over at Joey

"Oh um sorry can maybe after this shift maybe we could hang out after that." Said Kai

Joey started frowning to what Kai said but his face lit up a little

"Alright I'll give you time." Said Joey as he turned over and walked away to leave out of the front door but first he said goodbye to Kai then he left.


	5. Chapter 5:Centrel Perk Cafe

Meanwhile At Central Perk Cafe~

Joey walked from Hawaiian Pizzeria to Central Perk Cafe, where all of his friends were hanging out. He joined them in drinking coffee. Chandler brought news that Joey had met a girl yesterday. The rest of their friends jumped to a

asking him about the girl. They were ready to pounce on him right when he walked in the door.

Joey sat down in one of the closest seats to his friends. His friend, Phoebe

, was already curious,

" "So, did you asked her out yet?",she asked.

She was holding her spoon in her hand and making it spin around in the coffee mug.

"Well.. yeah, but, she said we could hang out after her shift.",said Joey.

"Well, it's Wednesday after all, and, I mean everyone is busy on a Wednesday since it is a work day.",said Monica.

She started sipping her drink while her brother, Ross, hugged her.

"Monica.",he mouthed.

"What?? I'm being honest.",whispered Monica to her brother.

Phoebe on the other hand heard them talking so she turned over to Joey and put her hand on his hand

"Don't worry, I believe in you, Joey.",

Phoebe with a small smile on her face made Joey smile. A way to respond to what Phoebe did was trying to focus their attention. They all turned to face the door of the cafe was being opened and shut. They all turned over to see who this person was. As soon as they saw the person, Joey's eyes begin to widen up because that person that they saw who just walked into the cafe was...Kai!


	6. Chapter 6:Kai In Centrel Perk

As the entire gang stopped and turned then looked at Kai. She was looking both ways in the Cafe, for Joey. Then Phoebe, Rachel, Monica, Chandler and Ross turned in unison towards Joey.

"What!?! Why are you all looking at me like that?",shrugged Joey.

The entire group facepalmed knowing that Joey had probably forgotten what they were all talking about. After their hands slid off their faces, all of them looked over at Joey all the time seeing that Kai was still looking for him.

"Well, since she is here, why don't you go talk to her?",asked Chandler.

Joey then turned around to see the "her" that Chandler was talking about. He soon realized that the he was talking about Kai and that she was looking for him, so Joey quickly had got up from the chair that he was sitting in. He moved carefully to go up to Kai and welcome her.

"Hello Kai, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there.", said Joey.

He appeared right next to Kai. That almost made her jump out of her skin. The moment she had turned around and saw him standing by her.

"You scared me.",she said.

"I guess.. I'm sorry for that! Heehee..soooo..welcome to Central Park Cafe." said Joey as Kai observed what is going on around her.

"It is really spaced out in here.",said Kai.

She observed what is going on around her then she spotted Joey's friends, Monica,Ross,Phoebe,Rachel and Chandler

"Who are they?",asked Kai.

She pointed at them. Then, Joey looked at them then looked back at Kai.

"Oh, that's my friends, want to meet them?",asked Joey.

"Uh sure.",agreed Kai.


	7. Chapter 7:Meet My Friends

So Joey brought Kai over to where his friends where sitting at in the Central Perk Cafe. All of his friends had already held their hands up to say hello to her. In response Kai had put her hand up towards them to say hello back. Joey made the introductions of Kai to the friends.

"So anyways Kai, this is everybody Ross,Monica,Rachel,Phoebe and...Chandler.", said Joey.

He introduced everybody and pointed Kai to everybody. When he said Chandler's name, Chandler already had his hand up to shake his hands with Kai.

"Nice to meet you.",he said.

Kai was already in the handshake to Chandler. Then, their hands slipped away from each other.

"So you're the one that offered Joey pizza? He is lucky he found someone like you.", said Chandler jokingly.

He was cracking up with a smile that left Kai confused.

"What is he talking about?", asked Kai looking at Joey.

Joey glared at Chandler angrily. This made Chandler shrug in response to Joey's glaring.

"Anyway, Kai wait right here. I'm going to get you a drink.",said Joey.

He walked off to the counter of the cafe to ask Gunter, the man behind the counter for two coffees.

That was a chance for Kai to sit and get to know about Rachel,Monica,Chandler,Ross and Phoebe.


End file.
